Windows can be sorted into two categories. There are windows having fixed sashes and windows with operable or movable sashes. The windows with movable sashes can be opened while the windows having fixed sashes can not be opened. The windows having operable sashes can be further categorized. Among the categories of operable or movable sash type windows are out-swinging windows. Out-swinging windows include hardware that moves the window and window sash outwardly from the window frame or window jambs as the window is being opened. In other words, the window and window sash swing out away from the exterior of the building in which they are mounted. Out-swinging windows include casement windows, french casement windows, awning windows and Jalousie windows.
Screens are placed on most windows to keep unwanted pests from entering through the window while the window is in an open position. In the past, screens have been positioned on the exterior of a window or on the interior of the window. Screens for out-swinging windows are generally placed inside of the sash. In other words, the screens are placed on the interior side of the out-swinging window. In the past, the screens include a mesh material stretched over a metal frame. Generally, the color of the metal frame of the screen and the screen material itself differs from the color of the interior surfaces of an out-swinging window and also differs from the wood finish material on the interior of the window. The metal frame of the screen and the screen can always be seen from the living space. In other words, if the window can be seen, so can the metal frame and screen. The fact that the metal frame of the screen is made of a different material and is a different color generally detracts from an aesthetically pleasing look when viewed from the interior or living space in which an out-swinging wood window is used.
In addition, the screen frame is generally made of thin metal which must be very carefully handled to prevent bowing or permanent deformation. The screen is removable so that the window can be more easily cleaned from the interior living space where the window is used. If care is not exercised during the removal and replacement of the screen, the metal frame can undergo permanent deformation. The screen and the metal frame look even less aesthetically appealing when bent, bowed or permanently deformed. In addition, the bending or bowing, can also cause the screen to lose the ability to keep out bugs or other pests that are bothersome to humans when inside the living space.